the fallen angel
by okay2307
Summary: ubicado en NM.los angeles de la guardia son seres que dios envía para cuidar de humanos de en problemas,pocos humanos tienen la posibilidad de tener uno de ellos.una de estas personas es:bella swan
1. Chapter 1

**prologo**

_él se ha ido y nunca regresaría_

.

.

eso era todo lo que ocupaba en la mente de la castaña saber que solamente había sido un juego, una distracción que ella era una simple y patética humana que para el no significaba nada.

Ella camina sin rumbo con la esperanza de que el todavía este aquí que todo solamente fue una broma cruel. Ella llorara y lo golpeara con un enorme sentimiento de alivio el se disculparía la abrazaría, le dice dulces palabra de amor _y le daría un beso_

_Solamente un beso pero para ella sería perfecto_

Pero la realidad la golpea de nuevo y su subconsciente le repite palabras crueles _eres una tonta, estúpida y patética humana_ pero en el fondo todavía queda una pequeña chispa de esperanza que cada segundo se va desapareciendo.

Al final su cuerpo y su mente se rinden la chica de ojos cafes cae al suelo ella agarra la tierra tratando de ganar la batalla que sabe que va a perder pero por fin ella se ojos se van cerrando y todo se oscurece

_Su único miedo ahora es si algún dia va a despertar_

…..

¿les gusto?¿lo odian?

Me siento muy inspirada en ello y solo me queda decir que** crepúsculo y sus personajes pertencen a meyer ** ¡dejen review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**El comienzo de una aventura.**_

la chica trataba de abrir sus ojos, pero simplemente cada vez que trataba había una luz brillante los recuerdos empezaron a golpearla el bosque, el frio, La desesperación y lo más importante …

Edward

Decidió que era hora de abrirlos ojos. Su entorno había cambiado no estaba en el bosque en vez de eso estaba en una habitación completamente blanca ya no estaba en la tierra si no en un sofá, parecía una recepción tenia y un escritorio con una computador también blanca.

-me alegra que hallas despertado-volteo hacia el lugar de la voz y encontró una chica de pelo café hasta los hombros tenia un vestido del mismo color que toda la habitación-llegas justo a tiempo-declaro con una sonrisa.

-¿a tiempo?¿que paso?¿dónde estoy?-estaba nerviosa no sabía dónde estaba y lo último que recordaba es que se había desmayado.

-wow mira una pregunta a la vez ¿okay?-dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla-responderé todas tus preguntas pero ahora simplemente necesito que te calmes.

Bella asintió y se sento pero la siguió mirando con recelo y todavía no dejaba de preguntarse en donde estaba y que había pasado.

-¿tu nombre?-le pregunte desde el escritorio

-isabella Marie swan-¿es que acaso no siempre los secuestradores saben el nombre de sus victimas?

-isabella swan…..si acabas de ingresar recientemente a nuestra base de datos-la chica siguió mirando al ordenador pero su expresión feliz cambio a una mirada de pena.

-¿que pasa?

-no nada ¡oh mira tu historial acaba de llegar!-dijo cambiando rápidamente su expresion y tomando un sobre blanco atado con un lazo dorado y entragandoselo –y también necesitaras estos-dijo trayendo en una bandeja de plata una tarjeta y lo que parecía un auricular-cuando llegues ponte el auricular y cuando te indiquen dale el suerte

-espera ¿tu no vas a responder mis preguntas?

-tus preguntas serán respondidas bellas pero no por mi.

-¿al menos me puedes decir tu nombre?

-melody ahora ven-dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo y pasaba la tarjeta por la pared.

-no creo que la tarje-iba a seguir hablando pero fui interrumpida por las paredes abriéndose dando paso a un elevador

-ahora ve-dijo melody empujándola a l elevador –todavia falta isabella es un arma muy poderosa solamente usala en ocasiones de emergencias-le dijo lanzándole lo que era un ¿silbato?-adios_dijo mientras se cerraban de nuevo las paredes

-es un silbato-dijo bella en medio de la desesperación

Todavía no podía creer las vueltas que habían dado su vida en solo veinticuatro horas era increí el auricular y se lo puso no sabia que le pasaría si no cooperaba con los secuestradores y no tenia ganas de averiguarlo de repente recordó las palabras de melody ¿historial? ¿base de datos? .

Y las paredes se abrieron de nuevo dando paso a una luz brillante.

**Pronto conoceremos al angel y si este angel será muy importante en la vida de bella**

**No pude actualizar por que me castigaron crepúsculo y sus personajes pertecen a meyer**

**Por cada review que das donas un centavo a la fundacion violemos a Edward **


	3. Chapter 3

**amadeo**

-¿estás bien?-dijo una voz amable.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos vi a un chico de cabello rojo y frenillos* sonriéndome con cariño era fornido pero no tanto como emmett tenía algo extraño detrás de la espalda no puede ser pensé, asustada ¿esas eran alas?

-mi nombre es amadeo ¿tú debes ser isabella no?-dijo mientras se paraba y me ofrecía su mano la tome vacilante.-hey no te asustes no te voy hacer daño,llegas justo a tiempo.

Mire a mi alrededor para ver otra habitación completamente blanca me asuste cuando vi a un grupo de personas que tenían la misma expresión de susto que yo. Había un escritorio como el de la habitación anterior excepto que en vez de parecer una recepción parecía un salón de clases

-bueno isabella te puedes sentar ahí para que podamos comenzar –dijo señalando a una silla. Empece a caminar ahí mirando a la gente a mi alrededor.

-todos se preguntaran que hacen aquí y que soy yo-dijo amadeo con una sonrisa divertida-bueno es fácil somos angeles –dijo a medida que la sala se empezó a llenar de gritos y murmullos que no podía identificar.

-tranquilos se que no es creíble pero vamos a empezar; nosotros los ángeles somos seres que no decidieron tomar el camino de ir al paraíso si no de ayudar a humanos en problemas, ustedes son unos de esos humanos. Toda su vida se sintieron apartados o algunos tuvieron una vida difícil fueron: maltratados,apartados,parias de la sociedad u otros de ustedes amaron y perdieron ;estuvieron a punto de morir pero recibieron otra oportunidad-declaro amadeo con una sonrisa.

Pero yo no podía creerlo ¿angeles? Simplemente no podía_, claro si crees en los vampiros pero no en los ángeles_ me regaño mi és de procesar un poco la noticia todavía no entendía que hacíamos aquí.

-ahora explicare; como saben ustedes se les dieron dadas tres cosas un historial,un arma y un traductor-¿¡un arma en serio el arma poderosa es un silbato?!espera acaso dijo traductor-el historial contiene la historia de su vida hasta el punto en que llegaron aquí, depende de ese historial se les asignara un traductor, todos ustedes vienen de diferentes partes del mundo por eso para que todos pudieran entenderse se les asigno eso y mi parte favorita el "silbato" su angel no siempre podrá estar a su lado el o ella tiene que registrar a su alrededor buscando una posible amenaza para deternerla y si en ese momento hay un peligro tiene que usar el "silbato" para que su angel regrese y los defienda recuerden esto no se podrá usar repetidamente solamente en momentos que haya una verdadera amenaza.

-¿todavia nos asignan un angel a pesar de que hayamos estado con una "amenaza"?-me dolia llamarlo asi pero no sabia de otra forma hacerlo.

-claro –dijo guiñándome un ojo al parecer el sabia a lo que me referia-ahora les agradecería a todo que me pasaran a su historial

Me encamine hacia una fila y mire a la gente a mi alrededor unos tenían una expresión alegre y otros de tristeza. Les pasaban sus historiales a amadeo el cual les ponía un sello y luego se los entregaba, mire al sobre en mis manos y me preguntaba a que me llevaría todo esto me di cuenta que alguien me tocaba el hombro al parecer ya era mi turno le entregue el sobre a amadeo, el lo abrió y lo leyó; su mirada se volvió una sonrisa brillante y para después ponerle el sello.

-estarás bien isabella-dijo tocándome el brazo solamente para después sugirme en la oscuridad la cual se estaba volviendo muy conocida.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación tenia una manta caliente a mi alrededor y llevaba mi misma ropa todo fue un sueño pensé ,si todo fue un sueño el pobre Charlie se debe haber llevado el susto de su vida al encontrarme en el bosque.

-gracias a dios todo fue un sueño-dije mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos

- yo no estaría tan seguro de eso bella-dijo una figura entre la oscuridad.

**Mika hale:gracias a tu donación 10 adolecentes pudieron violar a Edward (mentalmente) bella y Edward van a estar juntos o no pero por ahora es bella y Edward .el angel no se va involucrar románticamente con bella.**

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertecen a meyer **

**Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aceptándolo**

Me agarre fuerte del edredón respirando con dificultad a medida que la sombra de la oscuridad avanzaba tenia el corazón en la garganta y espera…no puede ser…..

-lo siento bella pero no fue un sueño-dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba vacilante en la cama-los cullen se ha ido.

Asentí lentamente esa parte ya la sabia que Edward me había dejado que ya nada volveria a hacer igual lo positivo de esta situación es que melody y amadeo nunca existieron pero al mismo no puedo evitar sentirme triste al saber que todo fue un fantasia.

Jacob me dice lo preocupados que estaban todos yo simplemente asentia con culpabilidad pensando en Charlie después se fue no sin antes desearme buenas noches aunque el sabia que no las habría porque de ahora en adelante todo seria oscuridad.

El tiempo dicen algunos que pasa rápido que nunca es suficiente para mi el tiempo era una tortura cada segundo era horrible sin el lo intente pasar tiempo con mis viejos amigos pero simplente no podía al poco tiempo abandoné algunos lo entendieron otros simplemente no me sentaba en esa mesa pensando en el cada noche las pesadillas simplemente se hacían mas fuertes

_**Octubre**_

_**Noviembre**_

_**Diciembre**_

Solo faltaban 2 semanas para que se cumpliera otro mes de mi tortura, pero de alguna forma sentía que algo cambiaría. Decidi salir a comprar la cena para Charlie el pobre tuvo que soportar mi sufrimiento ; estaba en medio camino la guantera se abrió pare a un lado de la carretera y trate de cerrar pero había algo que nunca pensé que iva Haber

-es imposible-mire al objeto que había caído era un silbato dorada el mismo que había "soñado"

Lo cogi entre mis manos y lo sople hacia un sonido extraño haciendo que la aves se alborotaran al final suspire dándome por vencida y segui mi camino no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que habría pasado si eso nunca hubiera sido un sueño .

En el camino a casa empezó a llover y no traía paraguas pero había alguien sentado en el porche de la casa pare el auto y baje las compras a medida que me acercaba pude ver con mas claridad la figura era una chica rubia platino tenia la piel blanca y llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla.

-alguien pidió un angel?-dijo mientras extendia los brazos

Deje las compras en el suelo y la abraze y llore sacando afuera toda la angustia que tenia adentro me aferre a ella como si fuera un bote salvavidas

-ya tranquila estraras bien lo prometo ahora entremos no queremos que te resfríes –dijo mientras tomaba las compras del suelo.

Entramos a la casa y me dio una manta las dos nos sentamos en el comedor ella tenia una sonrisa amble en su rostro la mire sin expresion todavía estaba un poco en shock después de lo que paso.

-¿tu nombre?-le pregunte

-amelia es un placer conocerte por fin bella-

-¿y ahora que pasara?-

-facil te ayudare a sobrevivir-

-no quiero sobrevivir-le dije –quiero vivir-ella asintió y se levanto sacando las compras.

**Pensaron que la figura era el angel pues no lo era **

**Era el sensual Jacob :3 ahora que pasara con Amelia y bella ¿**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia **

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertencen a meyer **

**Dejen review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intriga **

Estaba acostada en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que mi vida había cambiado , en cuanto llegue a forks tuve mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primer auto, mi primera mejor amiga, mi primer corazón roto y aunque suene un poco loco mi primer y posiblemente ultimo ángel guardián.

-¿en que piensas tanto?-dijo Amelia sacándome de mis pensamientos. -todo lo que me ha pasado-dije con un nudo en la garganta

-estaras bien lo se pero para eso tienes que dejar de ser masoquista -dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla –

se que esta mal pero no quiero olvidarlo-

-no lo haras solo quiero que pienses que cuando te rindas piensa que el cambio que necesitas esta a la vuelta de la como si la vida te dijese mira aquí me tienes vuelve a intentarlo

-es que no entiendo por que me duele tanto-dije mientras soltaba sollozos y las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas ,cuando sentí unos sollozos y me di cuenta que Amelia también estaba llorando me acerque y le dije: -¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte un poco asustada por su llanto

-alguna veces has escuchado la frase "cada vez que lloras, un ángel llorara contigo" –me pregunto mientras se quitaba las lagrimas y yo asentía

-bueno cada vez que un ángel guardián esta cerca de su humano y llora ,el ángel llora también al sentir su tristeza-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Simplemente le abrase mientras las dos llorábamos para al fin acabar riendo por lo que pasa; mire a Amelia estaba feliz mirando a la ventana ,decidí en ese momento que ya no habría mas lagrimas...

-¿lia?-ella me miro con cara de curiosidad

-¿lia?-ella repitió con una sonrisa

-lo siento no te gusta¬-

-está bien simplemente que nunca nadie me había dado un apodo¬-la mire sorprendida

-¿nunca?-

-bueno amadeo el me dice meli-dijo mientras e echaba un mechon para atrás

-¿te gusta?-le pregunte. Lo había conocido por poco pero por lo que había visto era un buen chico

-es la mejor opción-dijo apartándome la mirada por un segundo para después devolvérmela -¿Qué quieres saber?

-hay mas ángeles?-

-claro bella obvio hay mas-la interrumpí

-¿me refiero a diferentes tipos de ángeles?-

-claro están los ángeles vengadores, los de la muerte y los ángeles caídos-me di cuenta que su mirada se oscureció un poco al decir lo ultimo y la mire confundida ¿que tenia que ver ella con esos tipos de ángeles?

-¿Cuándo amadeo me dijo que los ángeles se escogían según el historial, por que te eligieron conmigo?

-haces muchas preguntas bella-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a la ventana-hire a revisar el perímetro regreso mas tarde Y con eso se fue…

**Hola el capitulo de la semana no voy hacer mala y los voy a dejar con**

**La intriga voy hacer un nuevo capitulo mañana **

**Cada vez que dejas un review ayudas a que estephanie meyer la creadora**

**De crepúsculo y sus personajes tenga insoiracion para escribir otro libro**

**Pregunta random de las semana:si tuvieran que elegir ser algo sobrenatural que **

**Eligirian?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soundtrack:**

**Summertime sadness lana del rey.**

**My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark**** fall out boy.**

**Once upon a dream lana del rey.**

**Perseguida por la desgracia**

**AMELIA POV**

Camina por las frías calles de Seattle buscando una amenaza,se que no debería pensar así pero algunas veces pienso que es absurdo tratar de quitar el mal en el mundo por que aun así habrá mas,Satanás se encarga de mi nariz se infiltro un olor putrefacto y supe como identificarlo era un maldito demonio…

Sin perder nada de tiempo me acerque a el. alparecer estaba muy ocupado tratando de hacer que un humano cometiera un pecado adulterio , el maldito ni siquiera noto cuando le partí el cuello, claro sabia que partiles el cuello era trabajo de ángeles vengadores pero quería prevenir futuras vino un recuerdo a la mente no muy agradable

_Todavía puedes elegir otro humano sabes, es culpa de el estúpido de amadeo tal vez deberías dejarlo y regresar con..._

Rápidamente sacudi la cabeza y deseche ese pensamiento no volvería con el todaví día de hoy me duele decir su nombre lo extraño era imposible negarlo , lo extraño como al igual que las estrellas extrañan al sol en el cielo de la mañ todos modos no creo que se alegraría de verme, amadeo era la mejor opción pero cada día se hacia mas difícil convencerme de eso . El es prohibido lo se pero lo amo , pero también amaba el hecho de ser un ángel custodio y no podía tener las dos; es curioso cuando crees que las decisiones que para todo el mundo parecen correctas terminan siendo incorrectas , pero me asegurare de que bella no cometa mi error todavía. Recuerdo la conversación con dánica como si fuera ayer

**Flashback**

Estaba leyendo por ultima vez el libro "como lograr ser un buen ángel guardián" , estaba vigilando a bella aunque ella no me viera ya quería bajar a la tierra y conocerla tenia miedo de que pasara lo de la ultima vez pero ya había pasado 30 años ya era hora de afrontarlos . Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que apenas note cuando alguien cerro la puerta , alze la vista para encontrarme a dánica habían pasado 15 años desde que eramos amigas y todavía me tomaba el tiempo para examinarla como si fuera la primera vez.

Tenia un vestido gris a diferencia de nosotros los angeles de la muerte llevaban ropa gris oscura en vez de blanco puro los únicos que llevaban ropa blanca eramos los angeles de la guardia y los angeles vengadores llevaban ropa negra la mire con curiosidad por su expresion seria como típico llevaba un vestido gris oscuro pasando casi a negro su cabello café ceniza estaba recogido por una trenza y sus ojos purpuras tenían esa expresion de tenemos que hablar

-tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué pasa?-dije mientras ponía el libro a un lado y la miraba

-me entere sobre que por fin vas a cuidar de otro humano-dijo lentamente se notaba que eso no era todo

-si no es genial –la mire emocionada ella sabia como la había pasado la ultima vez que cuide de un humano

-¿Por qué te puso ese humano?-dijo despectivamente ella no era específicamente fan de mi novio

-el cree que estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para cuidar de ella y ade-fui interrumpida

-sabes lo que paso la ultima vez no que pasara si vuelve a pasar lo mismo eh el ya te salvo una ves no cree que el señor indicado vaya a riesgar su puesto para salvarte de nuevo y además yo no puedo ir alla abajo a menos que me lo ordenen y por ultimo y no menos que psa si te lo encuentras a el ah qu-esta vez ella fue la interrumpida

-danica ayudare a esa humana no importa si corro el riesgo de la otra vez no hables mal de amadeo sé que no lo amo como lo amaba a e-e- el pero aun asi le tengo un poco de amor y si me pasa algo no quiero que bajes de todos modos-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-tu no entiendes eso no es todo-dijo lentamente –te vi morir

-no puedo creer que inventes esas cosas para simplemente hacer que no me vaya-dije molesta ya me estaba hartando de-

Y de repente vi no sabia en que lugar estaba simplemente me vi a mi misma estaba de rodillas sufierndo grite del dolor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no era nada excepto cenizas.

-¿ves que no miento?lo vi el dia que te seleccionaron para hacer de angel guardian –dijo con una mirada ensombrecida-esa maldita humana va hacer la razón de tu muerte

-el futuro se basa en las decisiones que tomamos-dije y la mire fijamente –no importa que yo vaya a morir por bella cumpliré mi misión me ganare mis alas y me mantendré viva y al mismo tiempo a ella.

-bien has lo que quieras-dijo despectivamente y esa fui la ultima vez que la vi

**Fin del flash back**

Todavía me da escalofríos cada vez que esa visión se pasa por mi cabeza pero el futuro se basa en las decisiones que tomamos si tomo las decisiones correctas se que todo saldrá biense que dánica solamente trata de cuidarme pero ella debe entender que también necesito hacer cosas por mi sola e aprendido mucho desde el "incidente" y ella tampoco entiendo que no dejare que mis demonios toquen a bella me sente en una banca y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y de repente lo supe _estaba aquí_..

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso inmediantamente como el olor a muerte se filtro a mi nariza odiaba ese estúpido olor toxico y venenoso oi como sus pasos se acercaban poco a poco y finalmente se sento a mi lado me acomode pegando mi cuerpo al espaldar de la banca con mi cuerpo rigido y tranquilamente voltee enfrentándome al momento que nunca quería que llegara.

-¿es una hermosa noche no crees?-dijo con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro

-si pero hay ciertas cosas desagradables-

-no te lo niego asi que dime ya dejaste de ser la maldita chica arrastrada suicida-

-ya dejaste de ser la zorra que cree que tiene el novio perfecto-dije con un tono de burla

Mire a esos ojos que cuando los vi por primera eran tan brillantes y tan llenos de vida que ahora eran el principal objeto de mis pesadillas todavía no podía creer que esta persona era en la que yo me quiera convertir algún dia la persona que yo mas admiraba en el mundo pero que ahora era la razón de mi desgracia.

-¿y tu no?

-no-dije mientras apartaba la mirada

-¿sabes que no lo lograras verdad? –la mire con una ceja alzada-ella esta destinada a sufrir al igual que tu

-sobre mi cadáver-dije determinada

-oh creeme querida será sobre tu cadáver y por cierto no fue un placer verte Amelia-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-lo mismo digo mismo digo-

**Hola quiero decir que no tengo excusa para haberme demorado en actualizar mis **

**Disculpas mas sinceras tambein perdónenme por la gramatica del capitulo mi "amiga"**

**Que me ayuda con eso ya decidio que no lo hara por que le da flojera -_-**

**Los sensuales personajes de crepúsculo pertenecen a esthepenie meyer**

**un review por esos escritores que nos encariñan con sus personajes para después matarlos despiadadamente y si suzane Collins te estoy mirando a ti**


End file.
